


Fifty Bucks

by Space_turtle



Series: I end the day with you and a sunset [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, This takes place on Chorus after the war but before the temple, the OC is just a plot device, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_turtle/pseuds/Space_turtle
Summary: Grif gets a boyfriend and it's not SimmonsOddly Simmons is taking better than anyone thought
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif/Original Character(s)
Series: I end the day with you and a sunset [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Fifty Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic  
This is trash. I hope yall like it!  
Feel free to give me writing advice! <3

Grif and Newman sat down next to each other at reds and Blues mess hall table. Everyone looked at them questionably but didn’t say anything. None of them were wearing their helmets except Simmons but he had just sat down to so none questioned it. Newman cleared his throat and gently nudged Grif with his elbow. Grif let out an annoyed sigh. “Let's just get this over with” Newman smiled at the reds and blues “Grif and I have something to tell you” 

“Me and Jason are going out,” Grif said bluntly. It's like a bandaid. Though Simmons didn’t feel as heartbroken as he thought he would, it’s just the way Grif was acting he looked and sounded like he really didn’t care for this. Plus he said that they were dating and not boyfriends or in love and whatever. Jason smiled brightly at them. Everyone was silent for a moment. Surprisingly it was Washington who broke the silence “Well-were all happy for your uh relationship” Carolina followed “Uh-yes….. congrats” Church appeared for a moment gave them a nod and fizzled out just as quickly. Tucker and Sarge off all people looked like someone just stole their favorite teddy bear and Donut glanced towards Grif then Simmons with slight concern but he did the Donut thing and congratulated them happily, Caboose looked confused. “Oh um Congrats” Simmons finally said just as awkwardly as everyone else. Tucker and Sarge turned their heads slowly towards Simmons and looked horrified about his casual congrats. Simmons shifted awkwardly in his seat. Tucker slammed his hands on the table “SIMMONS WHAT THE HELL” Tucker shouted startling everyone except Sarge “What did I do!” Simmons yelped. Grif and Jason starred in surprise but Grif was staring at Simmons, not Tucker. 

“HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STAND FOR THIS” 

“Stand for what!?” Simmons felt his anxiety spike 

“THIS!” Tucker jested toward Jason and Grif “THEM SIMMONS! HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THEM”

Oh right, Tucker ships them “Tucker it's fine really” Simmons tries to calm down Tucker but it only seems to make him more upset. 

“SO WHAT! ARE JUST GONNA BOTTLE IT UP AND PRETEND IT DOESN’T MATTER”

“Tucker what--”

“SIMMONS I KNOW THAT YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH GRIF BUT ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET HIM GO SO EASILY” Simmons shuts his mouth before he can even say anything. He knows that he’s stupid in love with Grif but hearing it said out loud is...nerve-racking to say the least. Simmons could feel everyone's eyes on him. His face was on fire. He tried to say something anything but all that came out where stutters.

Sarge puts his hand on Tucker’s shoulder. “You need to calm down son, you now yer just can't just go and yap off other people's personal information like that” Thank you sarge!  
“Pluuuuuss! Yer blame’n the wrong person here. I’ve had to live with these two idiots for years now and I’ve seen all their flirten n stuff throughout the years. Simmons made it blatantly obvious that he had feelings for the dirtbag! And Grif I’ve always known you were a dirtbag but I never thought you would go this low to break Simmons heart” SaRgE nO.

Sarge then reached over and grabbed Simmons pulling him into some weird side hug and patted his head or helmet really “OHHHHhhhh! Its okay Simmons! That bootlicker isn't worth it. WE WILL DEFEND YOUR HONOR ”. What the fuck is happening.

“YEAH! GRIF WHAT THE HELL! How could you not notice Simmons is stupid in love with you!” Tucker pointed accusingly. 

“HEY! Why are you guys calling me out! You haven’t even let him say anything! YOU GUYS are the ones telling him how he’s supposed to feel!” Grif said his face was flushed red though it was hard to see on his tan skin. Thought that still shut Tucker and Sarge up real quick. 

Everyone went back to staring at Simmons. His face beat red he was so embarrassed. He was so glad he was still wearing a helmet. “I…..” he tried but his voice failed him. He coughed to clear his throat but that just made things more awkward. He sighed, “It’s fine I really don’t care who Grif dates,” Simmons said. Tucker looked unconvinced, actually everyone looked unconvinced.  
“Okay now say that again but without your helmet” Tucker replied brows furrowed.

Simmons felt like glass. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and regained his thoughts pulling off his helmet completely. He knew he looked like shit. Heavey eye bags, messy hair that he didn’t even bother to come this morning, he looked depressed as hell, fuck he was depressed. He stared dead at Tucker and Sarge.  
And then let out a low chuckle, breaking his serious facade they just looked so….determind.

“What the hell?! Don’t laugh!” Tucker said sounding offended.

“Right, Right sorry,” Simmons said as he tried to get his laughter to stop. Now everyone looked confused. He couldn’t help the smirk on his face. This was so dumb.

“Tucker, Sarge, I appreciate you guys trying to ‘defend my honor’ or whatever, but I really couldn’t care less who Grif dates” he was still smirking but he was ready to bust out into laughter. There was a moment of silence at the table, Tucker broke the silence, he looked worried as he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear “You didn’t deny it”

“Deny what?” Simmons asked, the smirk refused to fall.

“You didn’t deny that you’re in love with Grif,” Tucker said, he sounded hopeful

“Well that’s because I am,” Simmons said like it was the most obvious thing in the world (I was but still!!!!)  
Simmons turned to Grif, who looked like he was about to melt, Simmons chuckled again and with the fondest look said “Grif I love you, and I could write a 7-page essay on why you are the perfect one for me and another one scientifically proving it” 

Grif would normally have some witty retort, like ‘wow only 7-pages’ or ‘how about a spreadsheet to’ but the look Simmons gave him took his breath away.

Everyone looked shocked. Simmons was honestly he wasn't used to being emotionally open with everyone like this but he wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed of his love for Grif.  
“I didn’t think you would actually say that,” Tucker said looking absolutely baffled and proud. 

“Son, How can you be okay with him dating someone other than you?” Sarge said looking like a mixture of surprised and concerned.

“That’s what love is Sarge when you love someone so much that you can’t be bitter or jealous when they find someone whose not you because it’s them. They make you happy as long as their in your life, so who their fucking doesn’t really matter as long as your with them, as long as their with you, it doesn’t really matter how you express that love. It can be platonic, romantic or whatever. Everyone feels love differently and this is how I show mine. And I really can’t be embarrassed about how much I love Grif because being with him makes me happy. Grif makes me happy and we don’t need to fuck in order to achieve that happiness because just being Grif and Simmons is enough for me and we don’t need labels to be Grif and Simmons. Sarge, you would be right I tried to make it very obvious that I love Grif but I don’t expect him to love me the same way I love him. And I know Grif loves me back, even if it’s only in a platonic way because we don’t have to say I love you to say well…...I love you”

Simmons had to shut himself up or else that 7-page essay would turn into an oral report. When he looks at everyone they all look like their about to cry. Donut hugs Simmons’s arm and starts actually crying “Oh my gosh! Simmons that’s so romantic!!!” Caboose hugs both of them and just says “AWWW!” Sarge is straight up weeping, mumbling about how Grif is stupid, Tucker is crying into Washes chest as Wash just holds him teary-eyed, Carolina’s eyes are fucking sparkling, Church is giving him a holographic thumbs-up, and Jason pats Grif on the back and leaves with 50 bucks sticking out of his pocket. 

\---------

After Simmons manages to worm his way out of hug central, and Grif escapes from Sarge and Tucker after they tried to murder him because he’s a ‘Dirtbag’, they meet in their bunk. They both are sitting on the floor with their backs on the door, knees touching.

Simmons’s and Grif’s eyes meet and for a moment it’s just them. 

“Hey,” Grif says first, he doesn’t know if he’s breathless because of all the running he just did or by the look Simmons gives him.

“Yeah?” is all Simmons can respond with, he just got done spilling his guts out to everyone about how much he loves Grif, and now he really wants to hear Grif’s answer.

“Did you really mean all that stuff?” Grif can help the small amount of self-doubt that lingered in his chest.

“Yes, you idiot! I mean every word!” Simmons shifts forwards as he said that as if moving closer would show how much he means it.

“And I saw the 50 bucks, Newman put in his pocket earlier!” Simmons squinted accusingly at Grif.

“Yeah okay, so I may or may not have paid Newman to pretend to date me to make you jealous for a week. But I was not expecting a confession from you for at least another 10 years” Grif shrugged casually though his cheeks did a bit darker. Simmons lightly punches him in the arm.

“So...are you really gonna write me an essay on how much you love me?”Grif says with a shit-eating grin on his face. He scoots closer to Simmons, thighs now touching.

“Hey! I said I was gonna write you two” Simmons says as a smile starts to creep on to his face, scooting closer now their shoulder to shoulder.

“Have you already started? Your speech about me earlier sounded like it” Grif teases as he smiles fondly at Simmons.

“Shut up,” Simmons says with the same fond smile, their faces inches apart.

“Make me,” Grif whispers

They meet halfway for a sweet chastised kiss. And it is wonderful despite their noses bumping and the weird angle but it’s just so perfect because them kissing.

Grif is kissing Simmons. Simmons is kissing Grif.

Finally.

When they pull apart, their both star-struck. 

“Richard?”  
“Yes, Dexter?”  
“I love you too”  
“I know”


End file.
